See Me Not
by ChibiRukiaChan
Summary: The sequel to The Ride Of A Life Time. When Mikan is in a coma everyone is less perky at school. What happens when Yuuki's girfriend comes along with her cousin? She looks vaguely familiar. Please read!
1. Author's Note to all viewers

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

**See Me Not**

To the new readers please read "The Ride Of A Life Time" that is the first story and this is the sequel. I am sorry if you dont like it but after read See Me Not for a completly better ending.

Harmony235: THANK YOU FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER:D

SailorDayDreamer: THANKS FOR UR SUPER HYPERNESS!! WHOOOO :D

Ladalada: Hahaha you remind me of well...ME! XD very opitimistic

Sugardimple-mikan: THANK YOU FOR THE IDEAS!!!! XD

Cutestella: THANKS for reading my first FanFic!! ;D

Clairecandy: I love the way you are unpatient for the next chapter! XD

Norlyn Jean: Thanks for the support! I really need it XD

Tina1061: You are not just a reader. You are a reader of mine:D

Sunflower22: A open mind reviews a clean soul. Thanks for complimenting my story :D

Babytrish-seedlings: Im sorry if you dont like the ending. I am planning the sequel to have a happy ending. Thank you for being honest though :D


	2. From the day to a year

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

Author's note: This is the sequel to "The Ride Of A Life Time" Also i am sorry that the pervious ending dissapointed some of u guys :P

**See Me Not**

It has been a year and Mikan hasn't woken up. The class missed the silly burnette especially the raven haired boy.

Every now and then, Narumi sensei would tell the class about Mikan's condition.

Speak of the devil, Narumi sensei walks in.

"HELLLOOO CLASS" said as he fluttered into the classroom.

Nobody even considered sweatdropping to this anymore.(Yes the classroom was this dull)

"Yeah i guess we shouldn't be silly today. Well i have the latest on Mikan" Narumi just put of a frown then he looked out the window. "Mikan will no longer be in the hospital"

Everyone in the class looked at him in awe. They thought she finally woke up.

"Mikan didnt wake up" Everyone went back to their normal position, acting dull. "She will be going back to her grandfather. I no longer will be in contact with her"

This was no surprize to the class. They knew eventually that this would happen.

"Well I guess i will start on today's lesson."

Narumi sensei talked on and on about the law of physics. (Its about time they learn this because they are like 1516)

When class was about to be over in 10 minutes, Jinno sensei walked in.

Jinno was as cold as ever when he talked and when he pulled a student out of class it was as if the student and him were having a staring contest. Both very very emotionless.

Jinno sensei whispered something in Narumi sensei's ear. Narumir perked up which made eveyone stare at him.

"Ahhhhh well i guess this concludes the end of class. Later!" Narumi ran out the door. This freaked the students out. His legs didnt move at all. It was as if he was floating very fast out the door.

When the class was collecting their stuff so that they can leave the door creaked open.

A girl with burnette hair peeked her head into the class room and asked, "Is this Narumi sensei's classroom?"

--------------------------------o-------------------------------------

ChibiRukiaChan: Ahhhhhh well how was this chapter so far???

Mikan: Still in a coma

ChibiRukiaChan: POKE POKE at Mikan Hey! These are the credits now! YOU CAN WAKE UP!!!

Mikan: Im hungry...PLEASE REVIEW AND FLAMES ALLOWED!!


	3. Two New Students

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE ohh welllzerz

**See Me Not**

_When the class was collecting their stuff so that they can leave the door creaked open._

_A girl with burnette hair peeked her head into the class room and asked, "Is this Narumi sensei's classroom?"_

Everyone fell into shock. Sumire stopped dead in her tracks and was the only one who managed to say "Y-yes"

Natsume eyes widen because he too was very surprised, but then his eyes lowered and said, "Thats not her"

Everyone looked back from Natsume then to the girl. It was true. She may look like Mikan, but it wasnt her. Mikan bubblier. (think i spelled it wrong) :P

Then all of a sudden Yuuki said, "Mizuki?"

"Yuuki?" said the girl.

This caught everyones attention. They were surprized that they knew each other.

With that they ran to each other dramaticlly. All you could hear was (Yuuuuuuuuuukiiiii and Miizzuuuuuuukkkiiiii!)

Hotaru despite being sad like everyone else, started filming. This made everyone sweatdropped. Everyone thought, it has been a year since Mikan left and nobody showed much emotions. Then they all started to laugh. It was as if Mikan was there again. Natsume just put the manga over his head. Not seeing what was so funny.

After the dramatic scene, Yuuki said, "We have to get to our next class right now..." but was interrupted by the loudspeaker.

"EVERYONE THERE IS NO CLASS FROM HERE ON OUT TODAY. THE TEACHERS HAVE A MEETING. REMEMBER!! DO YOUR HOMEWORK!!!"

"You were saying?" said Mizuki as she smiled.

"Ahhh well why are you here?" said Yuuki

"I missed you! Why else am i here for?"

This caught everyones attention. Why was a normal person here?

"and i have an alice" continued Mizuki.

"_OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_" said the class

"Ok ok i need to introduce myself formally! Ahem. Hey there! My name is Mizuki Yamazaki! I have the shapeshifting alice. I will be having the S.A class. Oh wait. Where is my cousin?" said Mizuki as she look around.

Then she went to the door and peeked outside.

"HEY!! Tsubaki! Here here!!!"

Then the girl that was Mizuki's cousin came in. Everyone was shocked. Natsume was curious of why the class was quiet all of a sudden.

When Natsume looked at the girl he froze too. She had blonde hair with brownish highlights up to her waist, chocolate orb like eyes, had the most perfect figure that you would only see on models, and had a very vaguely familiar face.

"M-Mikan?" said Yuu.

The girl's heart throbed when she heard that name, but did as best to not show it. Though Mizuki noticed. Then she smiled "Hello there. My name is Tsubaki Yamazaki. I have the Nullifucation, Copy, and Stealing Alice. I will be having the Dangerous Abilities Class." said Tsubaki cheerful.

Everyone was still dumb founded. She looked so much like Mikan.

"HEYYYYYYY PEOPLES!!!!!!! WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME??" yelled Tsubaki.

"O-oh" said Koko.

_Read her mind Koko. She might be Mikan_ thought everyone.

Koko nodded. Then he tried to read her mind.

Koko whispered to Natsume, _it was fuzzy because she has the nullifucation alice, but in her mind she only thought 'Why is everyone staring at me?'_

Natsume was dissapointed, but didnt show it on his face. Then everyone was cheerful.

"Hey there! My name is Anna! I have the alice that can make the things i cook sort of alive!" said Anna as she pulled her long pink hair behind her ear.

"Hello! My name is Nonoko! I have the Alice that can make special chemicals" said Nonoko as she smiled.

Everyone took turns introducing themselfs to Mizuki and Tsubaki.

"Yo. My name is Sumire. I have a dog-cat alice." said Permy as everyone watched her. They didnt want her to hurt the new girls.

"Its nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends" said Tsubaki as she smiled. Sumire was shot by her kindness. It was as if she were Mikan. She regreted hurting her.

"Hn" was all she replied as she blushed slightly and went to get her stuff.

Hotaru said, "Hi. My name is Hotaru. MY alice is that i can create tecnology" she smiled. At this everyone kinda winced because they never seen her smile ever since Mikan left.

Then Ruka introduced himself "Hey. My name is Ruka and i have the alice that will make animals like me"

"Thats cute!" said Mizuki.

"Thanks" Then Tsubaki walked off. To where you ask? keep reading :D

The Tsubaki went up to Natsume because he had his manga still on his face. Everyone watched, but not silently. They 'talked' and watched at the corner of their eye.

"What is your name?" said Tsubaki as she took the manga off his head.

"Hn?" was Natsume's reply. "Ah Hyuugah" He said it without thinking.

"But thats a last name. Tell me your first name"

"No thanks"

"Well fine then" Tsubaki said and asked "Does anyone here have the mind reading alice?"

"I do" said Koko as he raised his hand. He was behind her.

She touched him slightly on the shoulder which made him blush and Natsume a little angry. He was jealouusss (hahahah XD im so evil)

She looks at Natsume. "Hyuugah Natsume" said Tsubaki as she read his mind.

Everyone was surprised. She was excellent in controlling her alice and others as well.

"Mind telling me what kind of Alice you have then Natsume?" She said. The way she said Natsume's name was exactly how Mikan used to call him. He showed a bit emotion in his eyes after hearing her call him that.

"Im sure you can find out yourself" said Natsume as he let out a sigh.

"If you insist" Then Tsubaki put both of her hands on Natsumes cheek. Her face was so close with his that it made everyone blush and Sumire mad. She closes her eyes and said, "It so warm"

Most of the guys fell backwards with bloody noses and girl blushing to see what would happen next.

Then Tsubaki let go. Natsume wasnt so surprised. He was used to having girls so close to his face because of the fan girls trying to kiss him. (GOD ITS GROSS XD FANGIRLS DOING THAT KINDA STUFF LOL)

Then Tsubaki looked back at the rest of the class. "What?"

Everyone fell anime style onto the ground.

"Oh yeah Natsume you alice is awsome" she said cheerfully. She snaps her fingers and fire appears on the tip of her finger. "Its so warm!" she looks at it with enthusiasim.

In everyones mind it went ooohhhhhhhhh. (lol what were they thinking?)

"Well it is the dead of winter Tsubaki" said Hotaru.

"Oh yea huh?" said Tsubaki as she scrathed her head.

"Lets go eat lunch!" said Anna.

"Lets go im starving!" said Mizuki as she clung onto Yuuki's arm. Yuuki smiled at her as she did to him. He missed his girlfriend that he didnt see for at least 2 years.

"Your coming too right Natsume?" asked Tsubaki as she held her hand out.

Without thinking Natsume took her hand and said, "Sure"

Sumire was upset, but she never blamed her. She looks at Tsubaki with so much regret because she looks like Mikan.

Then everyone left to the lunch room.

-------------------------------------------

Happy? Sad? Dissapointed?

You tell me! PLEASE REVIEW AND FLAMES ALLOWED!!!


	4. PE

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

**See Me Not**

_"Your coming too right Natsume?" asked Tsubaki as she held her hand out._

_Without thinking Natsume took her hand and said, "Sure"_

_Sumire was upset, but she never blamed her. She looks at Tsubaki with so much regret because she looks like Mikan._

_Then everyone left to the lunch room._

**The Next Day**

Tsubaki opens her window curtains. "Ahhhhh its a beautiful morning!" It was 6:30 am and she was excited for the first offical day she enters the class. She took a shower, got dressed, then tied her hair. She took the top half of her hair and serperated it so then she made two pony tails. She looks into the mirror

**Flashback**

_Yesterday at lunch (talking with Mizuki sercetly)_

_Hey Tsubaki are you ok? When that boy mentioned that name Mikan or something you_ _sort of twitched. Is there something wrong? Does it have anything to do with your past life? asked Mizuki_

_I dont think so. Well we might not be REALLY related but your like a family member to me. I'll tell you if anything else happens. Dont worry about me. Im fine. said Tsubaki as she smiled._

**End of Flashback**

"Ok! Time to go meet Mizuki as the office!" said Tsubaki to herself.

She leaves her special star room and locked it. When Tsubaki was running to class she bumped into Natsume. She fell onto the ground. Her skirt was flapped open.

"Oww!" said Tsubaki as she rubbed her head. She noticed her skirt was flapped open but didnt care.

"You realize that your skirt flapped open right?" said the raven haired boy.

"Yeah i know that. Im wearing spats so its ok. The real question is why are you looking there hummm?" said Tsubaki as she stood up and looked slyly at Natsume. Then she sticked her tongue out and said, "Pervert"

"Why you.." said Natsume but was interrupted by Tsubaki.

"No time to argue! I have to go to the office to get some stuff for todays P.E class. Catch ya later pervert!" she turns around and ran to the direction where the office was.

"Hn" Natsume continues walking to the Sakura tree. "I need to go meet up with Ruka anyways. Did she say something about P.E? Oh well"

**At the Classroom**

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!!!!!!" said Narumi sensei as he danced into the class room wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"Good morning" said the class as if they rehearsed it.

Narumi sensei was surprised. The class started to greet him in the morning again. He smiled, _its probably because of her_.

"Well i think you all know we have two new students. Well come in!"

"Hey guys!" said Mizuki.

"Yo!" said Tsubaki and smiled.

All the guys had hearts in their eyes except that one exception.

"Well since you have already introduced your selfs i shall now announce the good news!" said Narumi excitedly.

"We will have a P.E class today! So all day we will be doing physical activities!" said Mizuki blankly.

Narumi sensei fell anime style.

"Umm Mizuki, I think he wanted to announce it" said Tsubaki pointing at Naurmi sensei. Everyone sweatdropped.

"No haaha its ok. Well bring in the stuff you two!" said Narumi as he got up.

"Ok!" said the two in usion. Then they went outside and came back in with a few boxes.

"Ok class. The girls uniforms for P.E are with Mizuki and the boys uniforms are with Tsubaki. Find the right sizes and they are yours to keep for future P.E classes!"

"Hey Mizuki save me a set!" said Tsubaki

"Sure" said Mizuki as she smiled.

The students started lining up and the boys went to the bathroom to change.

The girls stay in the class room to change.

The girls were all fawning over how Tsubaki was in tip top shape. They kept asking question over and over again non stop.

"Well I was pretty tall and then i stopped eating for a while and then yeah" said Tsubaki rubbing her head. _But really...I dont remember..._

When the girls were all done changing the boys came in to put their clothes on the table.

Then the real fun started at P.E.

-------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapp is lame but this is all i came up with right now XD haha

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Also please tell me.

Which one would u like to have the Gakuen Alice Characters to have a vacation at?

-Hot spring

-Beach

-An island (I'll think of one)

-any others

Please post! thanks a bunch 3 :3


	5. Sorryyy

**Hey theres peoples XD hahaha well i guess i will plan to update not very soon. :P im sorry but skool is stressing especially when ur a freshmen at Mark Keppel XD lol well im really SORRY!!! . wen im done with homework its like 11pm and i get no time to type cause i wake up at 5 am to get dressed and stuff . GOMENASAI!!!!!! I will try to update as soooon as possible. Gomen**


End file.
